


Like a Rabbit- Part 11

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fur Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: Fur kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 11

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

Remus heard the key in the lock and jumped excitedly in anticipation. He plugged in the lamp, plumped a chair cushion, and then grabbed the book he’d placed on the coffee table. Looking as though he’d had the place ready for hours, Remus took a spot on the couch, crossed his legs, and relaxed. Sirius entered their flat and locked the door behind him with key and magic. “Honey…”

Remus looked over his shoulder and smiled. “You’re home. Hullo. I was just reading, and-”

Sirius headed over. “That’s bollocks. I can see the flush in your cheeks.”

Remus caved. “All right, all right. I’ve been running around decorating. But look how nice it is!” He tried to read Sirius’ expression, as his boyfriend looked around the living room. “Um… it’s nice, right?” Sirius remained silent. Remus pressed, “Right?” He stood up, concerned, and evaluated the living room as well.

The walls were sky blue and upon them hung paintings of sunny days on beaches. Two soft chairs sat to the sides of the fireplace and a handsome glass fireplace was in the middle. There were bookshelves along one wall, with an exquisite floor lamp in front to assist anyone when trying to choose a book. There was also a long couch which could be pulled out into a bed whenever James or Peter came for a visit.

“Right,” Sirius finally agreed. “It is nice. But… what’s that?” He pointed to the sea of white on top of the couch.

Remus’ face lit up. “Oh. Yes, that. I splurged a bit.” He bent a bit at the knee and pressed his palm to it. “It’s fur.”

“Fur? Like a fur rug?”

“Like one, yes. Something between a bearskin rug and a mink coat.”

“So what is it?”

“A sort of blanket… made of rabbit fur.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow and laughed. “That’s the biggest lucky rabbit’s foot I’ve ever seen! Rabbit, Moony?”

“Well, I said I splurged a bit. I didn’t have enough money for something more extravagant. Besides, this works perfectly well for my purposes.”

“Those being…?”

Impervious to embarrassment after so long with Sirius, Remus just blurted it out. “I’ve always had this fantasy about doing it on fur.” Sirius raised his other eyebrow. “You know…” Remus walked over to Sirius and ran his hands up the man’s chest. “All stretched out, naked on the softness…” His hands travelled to Sirius’ shoulders and he pushed off the jacket there. Sirius let the jacket slip off him, onto the floor. “With my groin rubbing against the fur, warm and sensual…”

Remus let his voice fade away and stay away as he felt Sirius’ hard-on pressing into his thigh. “Do you want me to fuck you on the couch now?”

“Do you want to get your pants off more quickly?”

Naked was how Remus wanted it, and naked in the middle of the afternoon in their very own flat had never felt better. Or more furry. Remus fell back onto the couch, spreading his legs and wiggling his arse. It felt so irresistibly soft. He held his arms out, palms down, petting the white fur. He sighed deeply and smiled up at Sirius.

Sirius knelt beside the couch and slid his hand over the fur to Remus. Over one pale thigh, onto a marble-hard cock, then against the soft balls. Between the stroking of Sirius’ index finger and the soft fur, Remus could barely contain himself. He felt his balls contract and his fingers curled.

Quickly he turned himself to the side, reaching up to Sirius’s face. He stroked gently, his fingers brushing Sirius’ cheek and the harsh stubble there. The contrast was unsettling and unwanted. Luckily, he found Sirius’ lips- so smooth. Sirius leaned closer, following the fingers back to Remus. He took Remus’ hand in his and kissed the back. Then he gave a tug and Remus found himself face-down on the couch. “Ohhhh…” Remus was at a loss for words. He nuzzled the fur, then just pressed his cheek to it and closed his eyes. More than anything else, he smiled at the overwhelming sensation of fur against the sensitive skin of his cock. He gave a thrust into it, and though his body did not go anywhere, the instinct to do it again was irrepressible.

“Do you two want to be alone together?” Sirius asked, smiling at the scene. Remus’ toes wiggled against it, the white fluff poking up between the digits. Every bit of the skin touching the fur tingled wildly, and suddenly there was Sirius on top of him. There was a finger, gently probing, slicking the way with lube. Then came the cock, so much thicker, harder, and longer. So much better. Another sigh, and Remus fingered the fur lovingly. As he began pumping, Sirius flattened himself onto Remus’ back and whispered, “Is this how your fantasy went?”

“Almost.” Remus managed to reach up and pull the part of the blanket-like throw down over Sirius’ back. They were loosely wrapped in it now, their bodies in synch, humming with arousal. Remus could not have lasted longer had it been a matter of life or death. Sirius’ strength was just too strong and the softness was just too strong. He came powerfully, his cry drowned out by Sirius’. 

Still wrapped up in the white fur, Remus turned, and found himself in Sirius’ tight embrace. “Did you enjoy yourself?” asked Remus.

“Mmmrrrhhh,” Sirius half-purred and half-growled with satisfaction.

“So how do you like the decorating now?”

“Mmmm. More than nice.” Sirius kissed him and they snuggled together warmly.

Remus chuckled. “Good. If you liked this so much, just wait until you see what I did to the bedroom.”


End file.
